Mistaking Fate
by Britchiche
Summary: Tales From the Pre-Natal Wing. Scenes and snippets surrounding Destiny's pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Darren was walking through a hallway, when he saw Destiny about to enter a room.

"Destiny?"  
>"Darren. Hey."<p>

"What are you doing here, are you okay?"  
>"No no I was just, I was feeling a little sick so... It's probably nothing. What are you doing here?"<p>

"I was trying to find a vending machine. My aunt just had a baby." Destiny walked into the room. Darren followed behind her.  
>"Oh really? Congratulations."<p>

Darren half-smiled and nodded to thank her. But as he looked at the breatfeeding tips poster on the right, and watched Destiny's hands cover her flat stomach, the smile slowly faded into the opposite.

With a hesitant frown on her stomach he asked,  
>"It's Matthew's isn't it?"<p>

"What?"  
>He looked her in the eyes. "You're pregnant. It's Matthew's right?" The question had more edge the second time around. Destiny exhaled hard, and turned away from him.<p>

"Never mind. It's none of my business"  
>"No, it's not." Destiny turned her head to answer sharply.<p>

Darren paced for a few seconds, then froze.  
>"But I have to wonder how fast you ran to him after we broke up."<br>"Excuse me?" Destiny scoffed. "I didn't _run_ anywhere."

"Right. He was waiting for you because you'd been hooking up the whole time then?"  
>"Oh my God!" She spun, facing him again, arms crossed.<p>

"Then what? What is it?"  
>"<em>You<em> are the one that broke up with me, remember? We don't talk for ages, and the moment we see each other again you start throwing accusations in my face! What the hell, Darren?"

"I just want to know!"  
>"Know what?"<p>

"What does he do for you that I can't?" Darren's voice grew quiet, as he sat on the hospital bed. "And why does he get to do it?"

Silence. Not only was Destiny unsure of how to answer, but she was thrown off guard by his glossy eyes.

"Destiny, you could've asked me for anything, and I would've done everything to give it to you. And we were all good, except whenever Matthew came around. Then it was like I stopped existing, and I wasn't the boyfriend anymore. How was I supposed to deal with that?"

Suddenly all her anger was replaced with a painful kind of empathy. She sat next to Darren.

"You're a great guy. No Darren look at me, you are. But, I love Matthew. I think I always have." Darren shifted in his seat.

"I know we didn't last, and I'm sorry, but I think you'll find someone. Everyone has a soul mate." Destiny tried to smile at him.

Darren looked down at the hand in her lap and took it.  
>"Does he love you?" He asked, still fiddling with her hand.<br>"I know he does."

"Well if he ever stops acting like it, call. Me and Shaun will sort him out for you."  
>Destiny laughed at the thought of Darren and her brother working together. "Right. Will do."<p>

After they hugged, Darren figured his family would be wondering where he was by then. "I should probably get back. I'll see you around."

"Yeah."  
>Destiny stared at the shut door until it's swaying blinds came to a still. She sighed to herself. "Matthew" was all she could think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

He watched her pace back and forth from the arm of his sofa.  
>Destiny was rubbing her knuckles and skimming the ground.<p>

"This is stupid. I know I'm not pregnant, this is just...evidence. Right?" She stopped to look at Matthew, and hoped he'd say something more convincing. He simply took her hand and linked their fingers.

"This is really happening -to us," Destiny admitted as she sat next to him. He kissed the back of her hand.

* * *

><p>"Where'd you say you got this from again?"<p>

"Rexx Rugs, by the Credit Union on Angel Square. It was the only one left." Destiny squinted at the Spanish instructions. "It says...one line means pregnant...and two lines mean... not pregnant... Yeah."

"Des I don't see anything." Matthew flicked the stick and then shook it slightly.  
>No difference.<p>

"Maybe it's not done yet?" Destiny pulled Matthew's wrist towards her to see.

"It's been like 15 minutes already. Alright, I'm getting another one."

Destiny took the test from him while he felt around for his keys. He kicked aside her shoes on his way to the door and turned to her before he closed it.

"I'll be right back, okay? Drink water."

Curled up on the couch, Destiny smiled back at him.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax.  
>She turned on the TV and muted the sound, paced some more, and turned it off again.<p>

"Water."  
>Destiny jogged over to the kitchen and opened fridge. Pausing for a moment she looked around for a glass, gave up and started chugging.<p>

Thud. 'Back already?' she thought.

"Did you forget somethi-" Destiny froze to see two very unexpected residents walk through the living room.

"Oh, Hello Destiny. We thought we heard someone."

"Hey Mrs. B, Mr B. You're home early!" Destiny grinned wide, and tried not to look at the empty box on the coffee table.

* * *

><p>Matthew looked down at the five brands in his basket. His eyebrows plunged as his eyes went back to the shelves in front of him. 'What goes with pregnancy tests?' he asked himself, scanning.<p>

'Vagisil. What? No.'

Diapers...Tampax...

'Ribbed for her pleasure.' Matthew picked up the shiny box and shook his head. 'Not here for those,' he sighed returning it.

"Hello?"

Jerked from his thoughts, Matthew spun to see the expectant store clerk.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Do you need help finding something?"

"I'm alright thanks."  
>Awkwardly squeezing past, Matthew moved to the next aisle and re-focused on his plan to get out of the store as fast as possible.<p>

'Body spray, deodorant, band-aids, staples.' He trailed along a few more aisles layering his shopping contents.

'Starbucks stuff for Des, gossip magazines, gum. Some cherries and bananas, no, apples definitely apples. Garlic bread. Okay. Done.

* * *

><p>With his fingers on the ignition, he reached into his pocket for his buzzing phone.<br>'2 missed calls from Destiny'


End file.
